


Tell Me What You Want

by doodily



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Eren is Smart and Well-spoken, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Masturbation, Mostly porn, Name-Calling, POV Alternating, Rimming, Rough Sex, Series Spoilers, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodily/pseuds/doodily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eren,” Levi said, tossing one of the loaves to him, “how are you feeling?”<br/>He shrugged. “I’m alive, thanks to you.”<br/>The captain sat in a chair near the bed and nibbled on his bread. “You don’t sound very pleased about that.”</p><p>After the 57th expedition, the Survey Corps' morale is lower than ever before. Eren despairs about the mission until Levi checks on him and things take an unexpected turn. As horrible as things ended, maybe it could also be the beginning of something amazing.</p><p>Canon-compliant until after anime (post-episode 25), then diverges. Full spoilers up until that point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I've been messing around with (for a long time) between other bits of writing. There's something that can maybe, _possibly_ , be called a plot, but it's mostly porn. I'm not putting off [Bringing Down the Walls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5798617/chapters/13364962) for this, promise. This is about 90% written and will most likely end up as three chapters. A fourth might happen if the bare-bones plot decides to morph into something other than an excuse for porn, but we'll see.
> 
> For now, though, enjoy some Ereri goodness. Comments and kudos are love.

Levi Ackerman was not what anyone would call a patient man. He wanted things done his way, done to his exacting standards, and preferably done five minutes ago. That the mission to capture the female titan had failed so miserably grated on his every nerve. Not only did she avoid capture by sacrificing herself with a heretofore unknown power of calling other ‘regular’ titans to her side, she had killed dozens of his men by herself. That wasn’t even mentioning the hundred or so more that the titans she called to decimate the right flank had eaten.

And what made it even worse? She had returned to titan form after escaping the first time, killed his handpicked elite squad, and nearly kidnapped Eren Jaeger. Levi smacked his left thigh, gritting his teeth against the shooting pain but knowing that he deserved it. He had injured himself retrieving the teenager and couldn’t even manage to finish her off when she was nearly helpless.

Said teenager currently lay in the back of one of the supply carts that had covertly taken the spear guns into the forest. The blond boy, Armin, sat next to his friend, nursing a head wound. The girl, Mikasa, paced the cart on her horse, eyes glued to the unconscious boy. Levi rolled his eyes. That type of slavish devotion to someone else would get her killed one of these days. That would be a true shame. He didn’t know her well as a person, but her fighting ability nearly matched his. She was an asset to humanity, no doubt. Too bad she only thought about the boy.

The blond one was something else. Again, Levi didn’t know him well, but tales of his strategic brilliance had trickled down. Apparently, Armin was the one who hatched the boulder-moving plan to retake Trost. Although he wasn’t as adept as the other recruits physically, he outstripped them by miles mentally.

Levi turned his head and scanned the horizon, covertly watching the remainder of the scouts. Their numbers were greatly diminished from only a few hours ago and he keenly felt the loss of each life. He may not have known each one personally, but they were comrades-in-arms and he would mourn them as such. A small pouch on his belt held a sadly familiar weight; each time he had the opportunity, he would remove the Scouts insignia from their breast. It wasn’t much, but it was proof that they had died with glory, giving their life to eradicate the titans and free humanity from its cage.

When they reached the relative safety of the wall once more and heard the boom of the gate closing behind them, Levi let out a breath. One hurdle down, one more to go. Their group emerged from the tunnel and, as always, were greeted by a divided crowd. Some cheered their return, believing that what they were doing was of the utmost importance and supported the scouts no matter how defeated they might seem. The rest weren’t so kind. He had heard the different complaints so often that he knew most of them by heart. The majority of the complainers were the more well-off people who paid more in taxes, so believed that the Survey Corps worked for them instead of the government. He drowned out the voices and concentrated on a spot of air several feet in front of him.

His calm was broken by an older man who stepped up and walked beside him. The man introduced himself as Petra’s father, and Levi had to work to maintain his calm facade. When the man brought up her letter and said the word ’marriage’, Levi thought his heart would stop right then and there.

Thank God for Erwin. He pulled the man away and spoke to him in a quiet undertone. Levi had almost rounded the next corner when the low moan of anguish reached him. He bit his tongue and forced himself to remain calm. If he had to tell the man about Petra’s… He couldn’t even finish the thought.

It was true that he had been close to Petra. She had been in his squad for over three years. Out in the field, especially for the Survey Corps, things were usually tense. She and Levi had used each other for mutual stress relief. Over the years, he had had a few of these mutually beneficial arrangements and didn’t delve into the emotions of it too deeply. After all, they were the front line in the war on the titans. There was a distinct probability that they would die each time they went face-to-face with the enemy.

A small part of him had suspected that Petra had begun to harbor special feelings for him. Levi felt incredibly guilty that he had been planning to break it off after this mission. For her to include him in her letters home to the extent that her father had brought up marriage to him? He felt like a total heel.

Their little caravan made it through the town relatively unscathed, save for a few hurtful comments that the recruits were unused to hearing. They all remounted after watering the horses and a couple hours later, made it back to the castle.

From there on out, the day consisted of tending the wounded and sorting out the dead. Only three bodies had made it back from the field and these were given all due reverence as they were made ready to be shipped home. Official letters of commendation and condolence had to be written for each person, and their various belongings packed away with each letter. Levi penned the letters for his squad before even thinking about having his leg tended. By the time he was done he was ready for sleep, which certainly said something of the toll the day had taken since he was a habitual insomniac. But he also knew that if he ignored his injury he would be unable to walk tomorrow, if not for longer.

In the infirmary, Hanji applied the herbal poultice and tightly wrapped from above the knee to his ankle. Levi was her last patient and after she finished with him, she sprawled out on a sofa, her boundless energy finally exhausted. He didn’t bother trying to move either; Hanji could be considered pleasant to speak to, given the correct circumstances. As long as she was tired and he stayed off the subject of titans, she would remain tolerable. Neither of them said a word, however, and just soaked in the silence of the room.

Faint sounds of activity could be heard through the open window of the infirmary as torches were lit and the night watch took their places. A single horse whinnied and then went quiet. Footsteps and muffled conversation filtered down the hallway as people went to their various rooms. He felt a sense of responsibility and sighing, heaved up to his feet. The bandages made it stiff, but he could walk with only a slight limp.

“Try not to get that wet when you wash up, Levi.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved off Hanji’s instructions as he left the room. This wasn’t the first time he had been injured and wouldn’t be the last. His stomach growled as he passed the dining hall, so he stopped in and grabbed two small loaves of bread and a pitcher of water.

When he reached the dungeon, he found the expected sight of Eren curled up on the bed, staring at the far wall. When the door creaked as he opened it a bit more with a foot, the boy’s head lifted slightly. When he saw who it was, he sat up. “Levi Heichou…”

“Eren,” he said, tossing one of the loaves to him, “how are you feeling?”

He shrugged. “I’m alive, thanks to you.”

Levi sat in a chair near the bed and nibbled on his bread. “You don’t sound very pleased about that.”

“No, it’s not that. I’m grateful. It’s just…” Eren looked at his bread, turning over slowly. “I made the wrong decision.”

Levi stayed quiet, knowing that it had to happen. Eren had to go through this process on his own.

“I should have… I should have turned the first time I wanted to. If I did, then Gunther and Erd and Oluo and Petra and everyone would still be alive.” His gaze turned angry, as if blaming the bread for everything that had happened. “And even after that, I should have turned when she came after us the second time. But instead I went on ahead and they all died for no reason. God, Levi, they died for no reason.”

Tears welled up in the boy’s eyes as he berated himself. Levi understood that feeling all too well. He blamed himself for every death in the Survey Corps. He was the leader, so every single person was his responsibility. Over the years of watching his friends and comrades die from following his and other’s orders, he had come to accept the inevitability of it all.

“Eren, only in hindsight can we see what we should have done differently. At the time, we make the best decision we can with what little information we have. For example, if you had changed the first time, we wouldn’t have been able to capture her and find out her unique abilities. That will help us if we encounter her again. There is also every possibility that you would have been caught as well. And as for the second time? You could have turned on the squad like you did Mikasa.” At the boy’s outraged look, Levi raised a single eyebrow. “Are you saying that you know for a fact that you will never lose control of your titan form again?”

His mouth opened for a moment, before it closed once more and he looked down at his lap. “No.”

“Then accept what happened, learn from it, and apply that knowledge next time.” Levi poured himself a cup of water and sipped it. “Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Are you going to eat that? I don’t do room service, and I know you haven’t eaten.”

“I’m not hungry.”

Levi paused with the cup to his lips, waiting. After nearly a minute of Eren refusing to eat the bread in a sulky tantrum, he sighed and stood. “Very well, then.”

With one swift movement that strained his injured leg, Levi vaulted on top of Eren, pressing him down on the mattress. He took the small loaf and shoved the end in the boy’s open mouth, silencing his protests. “You will eat, because I’m not going to let my squad die to save your sorry ass then have you starve because you’re sulking about things that can’t be changed. Eat. The. Damned. Bread. Now.”

Watery green eyes stared up at him and, after a moment, the words sunk in and Eren took a bite of the bread. Another bite followed, then another. Levi held a cup of water out to him and the boy stretched his neck, but couldn’t figure out how to take a drink without spilling it all over himself.

“Levi Heichou, could you…”

Levi moved back from where he straddled the boy’s waist, holding him down, to his hips so he could drink comfortably. When he settled on his hips, though… Levi adjusted his position minutely to make sure. Yeah, that was most certainly not a figment of his imagination. Eren’s cheeks flushed pink and he refused to meet Levi’s gaze as he took a sip of the water.

“What exactly is this, Eren?” There was no need to be more specific. Both of them knew what it was, but Levi was slightly confused as to why it would be there _now_.

“It’s… um, it’s… I mean, you were sitting there and I don’t know…” His face turned a flaming shade of red as he flicked wary glances towards the older man through his eyelashes.

_This fucking brat._

It wasn’t that Levi had anything against people who were into the same gender and, hell, he had lived in the underground and done what he had to do to survive when there was no other choice. He didn’t have a preference when it came to those sorts of things. If two people found each other attractive, as long as it was consensual, they could do whatever their hearts desired.

But Levi was in no mood to fuck around today. On almost any other day after a mission he would find his lover-of-the-moment and release all the pent up emotions from their work and celebrate surviving another day. However, Petra, along with his handpicked squad that had been with him for years, had died today in defense of the little shithead. No, there would be no celebration of being alive today.

He leaned down and grabbed Eren’s collar, pulling him up so their faces were scant inches from each other. “You should be thankful I’m not taking you up on this.” At the questioning look in Eren’s eyes, Levi ground his hips against the erection beneath him. He felt the slight stirrings of his own libido, used to being fed after a day like today. The teen bit his lip as Levi rubbed against him, reluctantly letting out a tiny moan.

A familiar pull in Levi’s groin started when he heard the noise, but he shoved it back down. “Next time this happens,” he said, his voice dropping seductively as he continued to grind against Eren’s hips, “you had better be prepared for what will happen to you afterwards.”

Another slightly confused look from the teen made Levi raise one eyebrow. His movements quickened as Eren’s breath became harsher and he thrust upwards erratically. Levi pulled Eren even closer and put his lips next to the boy’s ear. “Next time you get hard for me…” his whisper trailed off as he felt the boy’s hands hesitantly touch his hips, fingers flexing gently.

Despite fighting it Levi was hard at this point, too, and rode the squirming boy harder. A harsh breath escaped him and the decision was made. Opening his mouth he dragged his tongue up the column of Eren’s throat, reveling in the strangled moans the gesture forced out of the younger man. When he reached the earlobe, Levi wound his tongue around it and pulled it into his mouth, nipping and tugging gently.

Eren’s movements became totally irregular and the pressure from his fingers on Levi’s hips increased. He was teetering on the edge and Levi decided to push him over. “Next time you get hard for me like this, I’m going to hold you down and fuck you until you scream my name.”

That did it. Eren’s entire body stiffened as he came. Levi stilled as tiny shockwaves made the boy’s entire body spasm in agonizing pleasure. He watched as the teen’s eyes opened once more and met his gaze. Sultry green eyes looked up at him from a flushed face with lips that twitched, almost as if he wasn’t sure if he should smile or be astonished at what had just occurred.

“Heichou…”

Levi got up from the bed, wincing slightly as his leg protested the movement. He ignored the erection tenting the front of his pants, crossing his arms and looking at the boy dispassionately. “Get yourself cleaned up. You’re a mess.”

Confusion written on all of his features, Eren propped up on his elbows. “What?” Pointedly looking down at the dark spot on the boy’s trousers, he waited for Eren to follow his gaze. When he did look down, his face flushed an even brighter red. “Oh…”

“And don’t forget,” Levi said, making his way to the door, “Next time, your ass is mine.”

He closed the heavy door behind him, leaning against the wood for a moment before furtively looking up and down the hallway. There was no reason for anyone to be in this area of the castle, but he wanted to be positive. With quick, sure movements, Levi stuck his hand down his pants and adjusted his hard member so it wasn’t quite so obvious. He would walk funny until he made it to his room but, luckily, he had the convenient excuse of his injured leg to explain the slight hitch in his step.

The way to his room was only crossed by one other person who nodded at him in acknowledgment. He returned the gesture and they both continued on their separate ways. Behind the closed door of his room, he sighed deeply and peeled off his coat, hanging it on a peg near the door. His trademark cravat was next, and then he started the involved process of removing his harness. With practiced ease, he unbuckled and removed the various straps, checking each part for damage before arranging it carefully in a drawer so it wouldn’t tangle.

One of the perks of having his rank was that he got a room all to himself and, if the place wasn’t a dump, one of the better ones available. This particular one had not only the privacy he needed, but an attached bathing room. He limped over to the room and stripped off the rest of his clothing, making a mental note to wash it in the morning.

The poultice prevented him from taking a bath, so he settled on sticking his head under the faucet to wash his hair. With a soapy cloth, he scoured the rest of his body as well as possible. His erection had faded with the mundane ritual and he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He didn’t deserve pleasure after what had happened today. Still feeling slightly dirty without a full body soak, he put on a loose pair of pants that just hung on his hips and lay on the impeccably made bed.

The flame of a candle on the desk flickered in the slight breeze entering through the open window. Levi stared at the dancing shadows on the ceiling, trying to clear his mind so he could get at least some semblance of sleep. Tomorrow was sure to be a trying day. The Military Police would certainly use the failure of this mission to try and gain control of Eren once more.

_Ugh, Eren. That shithead._

Levi understood the pain of his decisions more than the young man could possibly know. More than once, he had made a choice that seemed perfect at the time only to realize in hindsight that he had been so very, very wrong and cost the lives of other people by doing things one way instead of the other.

_No doubt he is still down there, thinking about that. There isn’t much else for him to think about…_

That thought trailed off as a tingle started in the base of his cock at the thought of the teen. No, he certainly had something else to think about tonight. Looking back, Levi was somewhat shocked at his actions. Then again, the boy had had a trying day and was putting the guilt of everything that had happened squarely on his own shoulders. He needed a little something to make him feel better.

Contrary to popular belief, Levi did have emotions. He kept them under lock and key, buried behind a facade of calm, sarcastic indifference, but they were most certainly there. His habitual nightmares proved that many times over. He was all too aware of the things people thought and said about him, but let it roll right off of his back. He didn’t let people in because they invariably let him down or died, letting him down in another, more permanent, way.

Soon, he was going to have to pick another group of people to be his new elite squad. The faces of the current group of scouts ran through his mind and he mentally checked off a few to research a bit more. Surprisingly enough, the latest class of recruits were, for the most part, just as good as the people who had survived for a while. An unprecedented eight out of the top ten graduates chose to join the Survey Corps, according to Erwin. Of the two who did not, one died in the operation to retake Trost, and the other joined the Military Police.

The only thing those recruits needed was experience. If they survived, they would get it in droves. He had his suspicions about a few of them, and so immediately knocked them out of the running for a spot on his team. Three spots were already taken, because where one of those idiots went, so did the other two. He wanted Mikasa, but she would only join if Eren did. And Armin would follow, as always. Regardless, if the Survey Corps managed to keep their custody of Eren, he was Levi’s responsibility. And if he had Eren, Mikasa and Armin would come, without a doubt.

It wasn’t as if he disliked the small blond boy. He didn’t know him well enough to decide whether or not to like him yet. But the boy was a follower in every sense of the word. Granted, he could work the 3DMG with skill and had killed a titan or two, but his true worth lay in his strategic capabilities. Even hearing the stories second-or third-hand hadn’t made the boy leave less of an impression on Levi. His mind would be utilized well in the new squad. His main downfall was a distinct lack of confidence in himself, but that would improve with time, seeing that a few of his plans had worked out well already.

Mikasa, well, her worth was evident for anyone to see. She was a master of fighting, having perfected her use of the 3DMG to the point that she was already nearly as good as he was. If he hadn’t believed it before, seeing her as she went after the female titan with him had cemented that in his mind. Her weakness was her attachment to Eren. She was completely, totally, irrevocably in love with the boy and, although she maintained a cool head the majority of the time, had a tendency to lose her mind over anything pertaining to him.

And Eren. That little shit.

Levi let out another deep sigh. Eren was powerful, immensely so. It wasn’t just the fact that he could take titan form and fight on behalf of humanity, it was that he had a will like none Levi had ever seen before. Although Eren had made a habit of questioning him, something that made Levi want to punch him more often than not, he had an unwavering sense of justice and refused to back down from a challenge, no matter how impossible it may seem at the time.

As much as the brat annoyed him, Levi had gained a grudging respect for him. In their conversations, he had learned that, while still naive and idealistic, Eren had an inner core of strength that very few people had. Despite their frequent clashes, he found his distrust of the boy slowly but surely disappearing.

An image of those green eyes staring up at him in wonder in the afterglow of his orgasm suddenly popped up and that tingling feeling in Levi’s pants returned. He tried to ignore it, but the sensation grew as more images and remembered sensations assaulted his mind’s eye.

Giving into the inevitable, Levi pulled his pants lower on his legs and grasped himself. The first few strokes were dry, but the movements soon eased when several drops of fluid leaked from the tip. An alternate course of action in the dungeons popped up in his head and Levi latched onto it to get the whole ordeal over with as soon as possible.

_He straddled Eren, grinding their hips together shamelessly. Through the panting and moans, he heard faint words. “Heichou, please…”_

_That was all he needed. His hands went to Eren’s waist, pushing up the shirt with one hand, unbuttoning the boys pants with the other. Eren took the not-so-subtle hint and worked at Levi’s pants with shaking fingers._

_He lifted up briefly so Eren could kick off his pants and resettled between the boy’s legs. Levi stuck two fingers in his mouth to get them wet and, without any more wasted time, gently pushed one inside Eren. The brunet let out a small squeak of surprise before giving into the sensation. Levi leaned down and touched his lips to Eren’s, exploring his mouth with lips and tongue and teeth._

“ _Mmm, Heichou… more…”_

_Another finger was added and the speed increased minutely until Levi was satisfied that he wouldn’t harm the boy. He pulled his fingers out, making Eren moan, and the sound went straight to his cock. Levi spit on his soiled hand and stroked himself a few times to moisten his shaft before pushing it against the now-loosened entrance. His leaned down once more to kiss Eren and when their tongues touched, he pushed inside._

_The moan of mingled pain and pleasure was captured by Levi’s mouth, and he rocked back and forth until his hips lay flush against Eren’s. They stayed that way for a moment, until Eren’s hips moved in a silent signal for him to thrust._

_The slow movements slowly sped up until Levi pounded into Eren full force. The brat closed his eyes and Levi put one hand around his throat, squeezing lightly, until that brilliant green looked up at him in surprise._

“ _You look at me when I’m fucking you, do you hear me?” Eren nodded and Levi smiled lasciviously. He took his hand off of the other man’s neck, but Eren put his hand on Levi’s wrist, pulling his hand back to his neck._

_Levi’s pace slowed as he looked at Eren incredulously. “You like that?” When he didn’t get an immediate answer, he squeezed slightly again and Eren’s entire body jolted. “Ah, you do like that, don’t you?” Blushing furiously, Eren nodded._

_Levi leaned down and licked the boy’s ear. “You like when I hold you down and fuck you?” A moan signaled agreement, and Levi smiled darkly. “Tell me you want it. Tell me to choke you. Say you want me to fuck you. Tell me how you want it and I’ll do it.”_

_A moment of silence followed, only broken by the sound of flesh slapping flesh and soft grunts. He waited, knowing that Eren needed a moment to piece together what he wanted. He mumbled something, but it was unclear. “What do you want? I didn’t quite catch that.”_

_Levi pulled back a bit to look Eren in the face. His brow furrowed in determination, he opened his mouth and Levi was shocked by what he heard. “I want you to fuck me. Hard. Choke me, bite me, hurt me. I don’t care. Just do something.”_

_The last bit was said in a strangled voice that Levi understood all too well. He nodded, mouth stretching into a feral smile. “Since you asked so nicely…” He punctuated the sentence with a hard thrust that drove right into his prostate. Eren wailed and Levi concentrated on that spot._

_He fucked Eren as hard as he could, his grip around the brunet’s throat tightening. Eren’s hands flailed about as he struggled to breathe. Levi let go and Eren sucked in a big breath, green eyes once again meeting grey. Levi bent and attached himself Eren’s neck, licking and sucking before laying his teeth into the skin._

_Eren’s loud, moaned “Yes…” echoed in the room, ratcheting up the tension until, with one more thrust to his certain spot, Eren came, coating his exposed stomach and Levi’s shirt in cum. The irregular pulsing of muscle around him made Levi come not a moment later, and as thought returned, he pulled out and released Eren’s neck._

Levi opened his eyes, dismissing his imagination with efficiency. His stomach and chest were dotted with a pearly white liquid and a small string of it still dangled from his quickly deflating shaft. Curling his lip in disgust, he returned to the bathing room and wiped himself down once more. A slight guilt prickled at his conscience when he recalled how he had abused Eren in his fantasy. Not only was he at least twice the brat’s age, he had choked and bit him and enjoyed every second of it. He usually enjoyed being dominant in the bedroom, but his fantasy had gone further than he had ever thought about going before.

When he returned to the bed, a familiar lassitude over took him. Strange implications of his fantasy aside, he had needed that release to relieve enough tension to allow him to fall asleep. The next day was sure to be full of as much bullshit as ever, and probably more, due to the inevitable clash over the failed mission and custody of Eren. Closing his eyes, the last thing he heard was an echoed voice in his head.

“ _Heichou_ …”

 


	2. Chapter 2

One week later.

As expected the next few days were full of bullshit, paperwork, more bullshit, titans, and to top it all off, a whole bunch more bullshit. Thanks to Armin’s genius, they had not only found out that the female titan was Annie but had also captured her, for all the good it did when she encased herself in that impenetrable crystal. Erwin was disgraced, but allowed to keep command of the Survey Corps, and Eren had been permanently entrusted to their care.

The government was pissed that the fight had taken place inside the capital city but had to relent when it realized that it had permitted a hostile titan into its very own police force. The fact that the entire survey corps now knew that the walls held titans helped so that they were mostly let off scot-free for the damages caused by the fight.

Their forces trickled back to the castle slowly, with the major players coming back last. Erwin had to stay a few days longer, but he sent Levi and the others on ahead of him. Over the past week, Levi had several conversations with Erwin about the choice of his new squad, and he decided on the recruits that had graduated with Eren, with the exception of Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir. There was something about those three that he didn’t trust, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Hanji gladly took those three into her squad, and he let them go without the slightest remorse.

Several people had been baffled by his choice of all rookies, but he had seen the way that they worked together and he needed his group to have outstanding teamwork. Of course there were some personality conflicts, but nothing major by any meaning of the word. The only real issue was Ymir nearly having a breakdown at not having Krista by her side, but a few well-placed rebukes from Erwin had her accepting the decision. That Krista took the outraged woman aside and had a private conversation didn’t hurt, either. The rest of the group seemed perfectly happy with the arrangement since Eren –and, by extension, Mikasa and Armin- was the driving force behind their decision to join the Survey Corps to begin with.

After returning to the castle they were given one day off before group training began. Levi’s sprain felt immeasurably better than it had previously, but Hanji reminded him that he should still take it easy for a while. There were no excursions planned for the foreseeable future but even if one were to appear on the schedule today, he would still have a month to recuperate since they needed that much advance notice at a bare minimum to prepare. Still, the slight limp had completely disappeared and there was no pain at all, save for the occasional twinge when he was on his feet for too long.

Levi realized that it was past dinnertime when his stomach growled angrily. He left his room and walked down to the dining area, where several groups of people sat at the various tables, talking and eating and generally enjoying themselves. His new squad sat at the table nearest the doorway where he stood. He watched them for a moment, seeing that Connie was talking animatedly, waving his hands in emphasis as he told a joke. At the punch line, everyone burst into raucous laughter. Even Mikasa smiled, and it was in that instant that Levi knew he had made the perfect choice in his squad. He didn’t see Eren, though, and shrugged it off. It wasn’t his business what the brat did off-hours… except it really was, according to the agreement to keep him under Survey Corps custody.

Shit.

He descended a half-dozen steps into the room proper. Armin was the first to notice his presence, the others following almost instantly. He nodded at their greetings. “Has anyone seen Eren?”

Mikasa stood and walked around the table. “He said he was still tired. What did you want with him?”

He was unimpressed with her subtle challenge. She still had an issue with him over his treatment of Eren in the courtroom, even though everyone knew it had been the only way to prove that the boy could be entrusted into Levi’s care. He raised one eyebrow at her, daring her to continue her unspoken train of thought. A muscle in her jaw ticked in irritation as he stayed silent. Finally, she relented and told him that Eren said he would be in his room.

He curtly nodded and left the room, just making out Armin telling her to calm down. Yes, that was exactly what she needed. For someone who seemed so cool and collected all the time, Mikasa was one of the highest-strung people he had ever met. Knowing that Eren had probably skipped dinner again, on his way out of the door at the far end of the dining hall he grabbed two loaves and a pitcher of water, just like last time he had visited the boy’s room.

_Hopefully, nothing like last time will happen tonight._

Once in the basement, Levi walked down the hallway cautiously. His intuition warned him that something wasn’t quite right, so he kept his eyes and ears open as much as he could. A strange, muted moan reached him and his jaw nearly dropped. That couldn’t possibly be what it sounded like.

The door to Eren’s room was shut but, being that the castle was very old, there was a chink in between two slats of wood that he could peek through. It was the main reason that Levi had put the boy in this room versus any other on this floor, so even when the door was closed he could still check on the shifter. What he saw, though, was something he could never have anticipated.

In the light of a single lantern, Eren lay naked on top of his bed, muscles straining as he pumped his erection. Knees bent, legs spread, and eyes closed, he breathed heavily as his free hand rubbed across his chest and stomach. The wandering hand traveled upwards and two fingers were sucked into his mouth. Fingers glistening with saliva, they crept down and around one leg.

Levi watched in shock as one finger pushed inside his tight entrance and thrust. It was soon followed by the second and the teen’s moans rose to a higher pitch. Hips circling wildly, Eren fucked himself with his fingers while jerking off furiously. “Mmm, yes… more… hei… uh… chou… yes…”

Levi jerked backwards. He did not hear what he just thought he heard. No way. Impossible. Wanting to leave more than anything but unable to make his legs work, he looked back through the tiny crack. Eren’s entire body flushed a delicate shade of pink as his legs quivered. His rhythm faltered and with one last thrust, he let out a long, low groan as he came, cum splattering across his chest and stomach.

“Levi Heichou…”

Eren, body limp on the bed, pulled his fingers out with another tiny moan. After a long moment to catch his breath, he reached over to the small table by his bed to grab a towel. Levi backed away from the door, confused at this new revelation. Sure, it was kind of flattering to think he served as fantasy material being as old as he was but, at the same time, it was incredibly weird to know that someone had actually called his name while coming.

Abandoning whatever it was that he had originally wanted to speak to the boy about, Levi went back upstairs to his own room. Once inside, he put down the pitcher of water and loaves of bread that he had completely forgotten he had been carrying and ran a hand through his hair. A persistent erection throbbed against the confines of his pants and he was unsure how to feel about it.

Never before had he spied on someone masturbating. For that someone to be fantasizing about him while doing it was beyond him. For that person to be _Eren_ , of all people, blew his mind. Sure, he had gotten the teen off once before and used him in his own masturbatory imagination, but… still.

Even the familiar ritual of removing his gear and washing up did nothing to abate the persistent pull of his erection. Once more, he gave into the inevitable and palmed himself as he lay on the bed, giving himself over to his fantasy. This time played out much the same as the first, with Levi abusing Eren in a way that the younger man loved, ending with another quick swipe of a washcloth to rid himself of evidence of his perversions.

Disgust coated him from head to toe. This had to stop. Even if he didn’t look it, Levi was old enough to be the boy’s father. A young father, true, but regardless, in no way was it appropriate for him to be fantasizing about him, nor for Eren to be using him in the same manner. On top of that, Eren was his responsibility. Levi had been known to bend, or more often break, rules when it suited him, but he had mellowed out some in his old age. This was a line that he wouldn’t cross, no matter how much he wanted to.

A knock on the door made him sit up on the edge of the bed. “Name and business.”

“Uh, it’s Eren, sir. Can I talk to you for a minute?” Suddenly aware of his state of undress, Levi grit his teeth against the tirade of profanity that immediately popped up. Never one to turn away from a challenge, even an internal one, he grunted for the boy to enter.

**-x-x-x-**

Eren took a deep breath before opening the door. He closed it behind him before looking towards the desk, surprised to find it unoccupied. Looking around the room, he found Levi sitting on the edge of his bed and his jaw dropped.

Seeing his captain anywhere but at his desk was a surprise, but the sight of the older man relaxing on his bed without a shirt on sent a thrill right down to his cock. His hair was slightly damp and hung in his eyes a bit more than usual. Scars dotted the visible skin but didn’t detract from the impressively defined muscle cording his entire body.

Levi raised an eyebrow and stood, making Eren work to keep himself from drooling. Loose pants barely hung on his narrow hips and a faint line of hair trailed down from his bellybutton, teasing at what could be found behind the thin cloth. Levi turned to his dresser and Eren took the opportunity to get himself under control.

It wouldn’t do for Levi to catch on to Eren’s real feelings. True, he had been ogling the captain like a starving man at a banquet, but that could be attributed to his surprise at seeing the man looking anything less than immaculately put together. Nobody else knew of the time that Levi had gotten him off, and nobody except for Eren knew of a little while ago when he had used his fingers and imagined them to be Levi’s. A tiny twinge came from his ass, reminding him of the fantasy.

He still fought the blush when Levi turned back around, now covered in a loose shirt. The familiar impassive face looked at him with a hint of impatience. “Well? You look like you need to take a shit.”

“Actually, heichou…” Eren trailed off having nearly forgotten the reason he had come up here to begin with.

“Spit it out, Jaeger. I haven’t got all night.”

“Sorry, sir. I, uh, was wondering how all of this is going to change my training regimen. I mean, with Annie and all, I know there’s new experiments waiting, but I don’t know if I should focus on them or if I’d still be training with the rest or…”

Eren’s voice trailed off as Levi crossed his arms. “Oi, brat. You’ll do what you’ve been doing. Training with me and doing four-eyes’ stuff when you can.”

He blinked. “But I thought with everything that’s happened, the government would-“

Levi stepped forward and flicked Eren between the eyes. “That isn’t your concern. Your orders come from me, not them, got it?”

“Yes, sir.” Eren smiled slightly, glad to see that things hadn’t changed that much. Levi’s eyes widened slightly and he stepped back. Confused at this, Eren took an involuntary step forward. “Heichou?”

“Do you like it when I order you around?”

Eren blinked. “What? I mean, you’re my heichou, so…”

A look of determination written on his features, Levi stalked forward until Eren pressed against the door. A palm went flat on either side of his head and, even though he could just see over the older man’s head, Eren found himself unable to look anywhere except for the steely grey eyes boring into him. The fresh scent of soap wafted up and Eren swallowed nervously. After earlier, doing what he did, thinking of Levi… this was making things very hard for him. Literally.

Strong fingers buried themselves in his hair and jerked Eren’s head down. Levi had gotten impossibly closer and their faces were nearly touching. “I asked you a question. Do you like it when I tell you what to do?”

They were so close that Eren could feel Levi’s warm breath, smell the minty scent, and see the very faint beginnings of crow’s feet at the corner of his eyes. His face heated at their proximity, the captain’s words reminding him of the fantasy he had used earlier, where Levi had indeed held him down and told him what to do as he took him. The slight sting from where Levi’s fingers grasped and pulled his hair sent an unmistakable thrill through Eren’s body.

“Uh, I…”

With a click of his tongue, Levi released him and stepped back. The captain ran his eyes over Eren’s still form, pausing at the obvious tent in his pants. One eyebrow raised, Levi looked back up at him. “You’re a kinky little shit, aren’t you?”

Before he could say a word in denial, Levi moved and suddenly Eren found himself on his knees, the older man towering over him with one hand twisting his mop of brown hair and sending little shocks of pleasure-pain through him again.

“What did I say?” Green eyes met grey and Levi frowned at the unspoken question. Sighing deeply, he tightened his grip minutely before letting go. “Get up.”

Eren followed the order and sat on the bed when Levi pointed at it. The shorter man pushed him back and climbed on top. His weight on the still-trapped erection made Eren moan softly and his hips move involuntarily. Levi shifted against the prominent bulge and leaned over to bite Eren’s neck.

“I told you that next time you got hard for me, I’d hold you down and fuck you until you screamed my name.”

The sound Eren made at that shocked both of them. Eren because he had never heard anything like that before, let alone coming from himself, and Levi because even though he knew Eren wanted him enough to call his name while masturbating, the sheer eroticism of the throaty moan went straight to his cock.

Eren stared up at Levi in stunned disbelief. This was actually happening. Levi straddled him, grinding their bodies together, bracing his weight on Eren’s chest. The teen’s hands went to the other man’s hips automatically. Thin fabric moved under his fingertips and, swallowing a nervous lump in his throat, Eren gently pulled and put his hands on bare skin.

Levi’s face flushed slightly as he bent over and touched his lips to Eren’s. When he let out another embarrassingly wanton moan, Levi abandoned all pretense of softness and attacked him. Lips and tongues and teeth clashed in a kiss so passionate it bordered on violent. Eren slid his hands up to Levi’s waist, kneading surprisingly soft and smooth skin. The older man groaned into his mouth and Eren decided to take it a step further. Wrapping his arms around the captain, he drug his nails up the exposed skin of his back. Levi broke the kiss, shuddering. When he reopened his eyes the pupils were blown wide in arousal. Without a word, he sat up a bit and pulled his loose shirt off in one swift motion.

Eren stared at the defined chest and stomach above him. The captain was attractive, there was no denying that. But the sight of Levi hovering over him, moving his hips in a smooth rhythm was more than that. It was… _hot_. Faint white scars crisscrossed his torso, but the younger man was more interested in tracing the fine musculature, fingertips dipping in and out of the rippled set of abs.

Strong fingers pulled at Eren’s shirt and he ripped it off, hearing the faint sound of a few stitches popping. When he went to unbutton his pants, he was surprised to see that they were already undone, the leaking head of his dick just peeking out of his underwear. When did that happen? Dismissing the thought, his hands changed trajectory and dipped inside the waistband of Levi’s loose pants.

The next thing he knew, his hands were pressed into the bed over his head, held by an iron grip. Levi looked down at him, a predatory smirk sending shivers down his spine. “I’m in charge, remember?” Eren’s hips bucked involuntarily at the sultry tone and he moaned when their clothed parts rubbed against each other.

“Fuck, Heichou…”

“Strip.” Levi released Eren and stood. Taking a deep breath and unable to tear his eyes from the bulge tenting the thin cloth of the older man’s pants, Eren lifted his hips and shimmied out of the restricting pants and underwear. Levi didn’t move, looking at Eren’s naked form, his eyes settling on the engorged cock.

“Spread your legs and touch yourself.”

What few parts of Eren that weren’t flushed with arousal turned red with embarrassment. “Hei- heichou…”

“Eren.” A thrill shot through him at his name spoken in that deep voice. Levi noticed. “You like when I say your name?”

A whimper escaped in response and Eren followed the order, spreading his legs and palming his erection. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and concentrated on not exploding. This was his earlier fantasy come to life, not that Levi knew about that. The captain’s gaze was like a physical caress and Eren moaned as he imagined that it was Levi’s hand on him rather than his own. With smooth movements he stroked himself, his free hand rubbing his chest, pinching lightly at the hardened nipples.

“Fuck yourself.”

Without opening his eyes, Eren shoved two fingers in his mouth, nearly gagging himself in the process. When they were lubed up with spit, Eren wasted no time reaching around to touch his entrance. One finger was quickly followed by the other, his ass already loosened from earlier. Hips thrusting wildly, his breathing became ragged at the sensations assaulting him. “Heichou… please…”

A weight settled on top of him and Eren opened his eyes to see Levi hovering over him. “You ready to scream my name?” Levi’s hard length brushed over the fingers still lodged in Eren’s hole. “Say it.”

“Heichou…”

The older man growled and bit his neck. Eren groaned loudly at the pleasurable pain. “That isn’t my name, _Eren_. Say it. Tell me what you want.”

Eren couldn’t form a coherent thought if his life depended on it. They hadn’t even started and he was already overwhelmed. Levi’s dick still rubbed against his fingers and the sensitive hole. Lips and tongue and teeth assaulted his neck with ferocity. Fingers that weren’t his own pinched and pulled at a hard nipple. Eren’s hand stuttered as he continued to rub himself.

“Can’t think?” Eren shook his head at the low murmur in his ear. “Do you want this?” Nod. “Want me to fuck you?” Another nod. “Are you going to scream my name? Let everyone know you like being fucked like a whore?” Instead of a nod, that got a needy moan.

Part of Eren’s mind rebelled against being called a whore, but the vast majority reveled in it. All he knew was that Levi could do anything he damn well pleased and Eren would thank him and ask for more afterwards. It didn’t hurt that being told what to do, that submitting entirely, was something he loved. He didn’t consciously realize that about himself until just now, but the seed had been planted in the courtroom when Levi had beat the shit out of him. It was nice to not have to fight, to just let go and feel. He trusted Levi implicitly and knew that the older man would take care of him.

“Tell me what you want, Eren.” Levi’s voice hitched a little as he spoke, letting Eren know he wanted it just as badly.

Swallowing thickly, he forced words out. “I want you to fuck me. Call me a whore, hold me down, smack me around, I don’t care. Just do it, and do it hard… _Levi_.” Eren practically purred the last word and Levi took a shuddering breath.

“Fuuuuuck,” Levi muttered. He pulled back just enough so that his lips barely touched Eren’s. “Then be a whore and put it in.”

The fingers immediately pulled out and wrapped around the hard cock nudging him. Eren’s eyes widened and Levi smirked. Before he could think better of it he tugged gently, felt the large head prodding him and the words tumbled out. “I guess good things do come in small packages.”

Levi’s smirk turned into a snarl. “You’ll pay for that, brat.” With one thrust, Levi sheathed himself up to the balls. As lubed up as they both were with precum and saliva and as loose as Eren was he slid in with little resistance. The hard thrust rammed right into a sensitive spot inside. That and the burning, painful, amazingly wonderful stretching sensation nearly made Eren cum from that alone.

Their combined moans echoed around the room. Levi’s entire body quivered. After a moment, he pulled out and thrust back in slowly. “Fuck, Eren, you’re so tight.”

“Levi, please…”

“Say it, Eren. Fuck, tell me…”

Arching his back, Eren pushed against the cock in his ass. “Fuck me, Levi. Make me yours.”

“Tell me if you don’t like something.”

Eren huffed a single laugh. “I told you, do whatever you want. Be rough with me, I don’t care. Just fuck me.” Levi searched his eyes, looking for any hesitation. Eren curled his fingers around the back of Levi’s head and pulled him down to speak directly into his ear. “I want to be your whore. _Levi’s_ whore.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last installment of this porn-filled "story". I know the POV switches can be strange in some parts, but I tried switching them around and it just didn't work at all. Eh, it is what it is. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“ _I want to be your whore._ Levi’s _whore.”_

Levi groaned loudly. This little brat. Eren had no idea what his words did to him. Levi was already barely hanging on to the last shred of self-control. When the brunette practically begged him to have his way with him, that last thread snapped.

Pulling back so just the tip was in, Levi slammed forward, starting a brutal rhythm that pounded the teen into the mattress. Eren’s hands roamed his body, gripping and grasping and digging in whenever that certain spot was hit.

Their teeth clacked together when Levi leaned down for a kiss. The slight pain was immediately forgotten when the roaming hands tangled in his hair, pulling roughly and holding their mouths together. Lips and teeth and tongue danced between them, the wet sounds of flesh slapping the only thing interrupting their mingled noises of pleasure.

Eren whimpered when Levi pulled back, shifting position so his every thrust hit that spot. Eren wailed at the sensation, eyes closing as his head fell back. The memory of his fantasy resurfaced and Levi groaned, giving into it.

One hand wrapped around Eren’s neck, squeezing lightly. Green eyes snapped open and met his. “Look at me when I’m fucking you, whore.”

Eren nodded. “God, yes… yes, Levi…” Fuck, his name sounded good when it was moaned. His grip loosened, but he didn’t remove his hand from Eren’s neck. The teen said something else, but it was lost in a whine of ecstasy.

“What was that?”

“Tighter.”

The punishing rhythm faltered as the word registered. “You really want me to choke you?” Oh, fuck, he was going to come just from the idea itself, let alone actually doing it.

“Fuck, Levi, yes. It feels so good.” When Levi hesitated for a second, Eren took it for him being unsure rather than Levi trying to stave off his orgasm. “Please… master.”

Oh, god.

Fuck.

Eren just… fuck.

The hand at the boy’s throat tightened until Eren’s face turned red. The brutal pace ratcheted to an even higher level as Levi drove into him over and over again. His free hand stroked Eren in time with his thrusts and the boy keened, his hands tangled in the sheets. A tight sensation settled at the base of his spine and he redoubled his efforts at getting the boy off.

When his neck was released, Eren sucked in a deep breath and clutched Levi to his chest. The older man buried his face in the crook of Eren’s neck and groaned in between harsh bites and sucks to the tender skin. Eren’s cries raised in pitch until his entire body spasmed. A wet warmth spread between their bodies and fluttering muscles gripped Levi’s cock, sending him into orgasm and milking him dry.

After a long moment, Levi rolled off of Eren, his dick slipping out and making Eren moan once more. Levi felt disgusting. He was covered in sweat and saliva and cum, but he couldn’t force himself out of the bed right now if his life depended on it. A few more minutes wouldn’t kill him.

The utter silence of the room was only broken by their harsh breathing. Eren rolled to the side, his question and uncertainty easy to read. In answer, Levi stretched out an arm and Eren curled into his chest. Levi’s fingers trailed up and down the shifter’s side as the boy wrapped an arm around his middle. Gentle kisses were pressed along the area easily accessible to Eren. When he looked up at Levi, the older man cupped Eren’s cheek, tilting his head back to lay a soft kiss to swollen lips.

Eren laid his head back down when the kiss broke and sighed deeply. Levi found himself drifting, content with the quiet noises of the base settling for the night. The bed was comfortable, the weight of the brunet pleasant, the sweet scent of sex not as gross as he remembered it being. Even the cum drying on his stomach wasn’t unbearable with the way Eren’s fingers drew random patterns over his abs.

**-x-x-x-**

Eren woke up to a beam of light hitting him straight in the face. Groaning, he made a mental note to close the blinds more securely next time. He pressed against the warm heat at his back and pulled the sheet over his head.

_Wait a minute..._

It took a second for Eren to realize something was wrong. Several somethings, in fact. One, he didn't have a window in his room. Two, what the hell was the heater behind him? And third, why was something poking him in the ass?

The last thought reminded him of what had happened the night before and his face heated in embarrassment. He had come up to ask Levi about his schedule and the older man had thrown him on the bed and made him scream. Not that Eren was complaining in the slightest. He had fantasized about Levi for a long time, first as an idol to aspire to be one day, then as his superior, then as a lover.

After the failed mission with Annie, when Levi had ridden him to completion, Eren had been absolutely fascinated with the man. Whenever possible he had isolated himself in his room and jerked off repeatedly, fingers stretching out his ass, pretending Levi was the one actually getting him off. Even with all of that, never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that Levi would actually hold him down and do... that.

For all that Levi had bit and scratched and choked him, the caresses of his fingers had been strangely gentle, the almost violent kisses softened with tender swipes of his tongue. Eren scooted further back into the man holding him tight, giving in to the urge to wiggle against the hardness. The slight movement allowed the erection to part his cheeks and the teen bit back a moan at the sensation. 

Rocking softly against the hardness, he let out a tiny noise when it bumped his entrance. The arm around him moved and Eren froze. Teeth grazed the nape of his neck and he shuddered. “Spread your legs and open up for me.” Levi's voice was rough with sleep and the husky demand went straight to his own morning hardness.

Bending his knee, Eren licked his palm and reached around to stroke Levi a little, then lifted his cheek. The combination of spit, moisture leaking from the head of Levi's dick and Eren's ass, and the lingering looseness from last night allowed a smooth entrance.

“Oh, Levi... yes...” The shorter man's answering moan was muffled as he suckled the back of Eren's neck. Rocking slightly, he pushed further and further inside, his hand rubbing Eren's stomach and chest before reaching down to grip his erection.

Feeling more movement behind him, Eren twisted his head to see Levi propped on his elbow, looking down at him. The teen arched his back further and licked his lips. Levi took the invitation and leaned in to kiss him, heedless of their morning breath. Eren threaded his fingers through Levi's hair and sighed into his mouth.

Hips moving in tandem, they kept the slow pace, each one swallowing the other's noises. When Eren came, Levi worked him through it before filling the brunet with his own release. Eren was content to stay like that, Levi's arm around him, his shaft buried deep within. Soon enough, though, Levi pulled out, leaving Eren with a loose, empty feeling.

“I feel disgusting.” Eren turned to look at he older man and could see why he said that. Dried cum dotted his stomach from last night and the barest sheen of sweat covered him after their recent exertions. Eren was happy to stay where he was but Levi was having none of it. “Get up, brat. We need to shower and these sheets should probably be burnt.”

Realistically, Eren knew that the captain was just talking about how they were soiled, but a part of him felt hurt at the insinuation that what they had done needed erasing. Levi must have noticed this and tsked. “Come on. We're filthy.”

The shorter man got out of the bed and walked to his bathroom. When Eren didn't move, he rolled his eyes. “Are you going to bathe or are you going to sit around in cum all day?”

Finally leaving the warmth of the bed, Eren padded his way over to Levi, who gestured for him to go in first. Closing the door behind them, Levi turned the taps until hot water filled the tub. He took that time to gather a few rags and some soap. He tossed a rag to Eren and started wiping himself off. Eren did the same and, just as the tub finished filling, they were both done.

Levi threw the used rags in a basket and stepped into the tub. Eren wasn't sure what to do, so he just stood there, admiring the lean lines of the captain. He felt the stirrings of his libido again, but tamped it down when Levi looked at him. “Well? Get in.”

He didn't need to be told twice. Eren slid between the back of the tub and Levi, then pulled the man into his chest. Levi huffed as Eren's arms slid around him, rubbing hardened muscles and soft skin. “Don't get used to this, brat.”

Unable to help himself, he smiled to himself and licked the shell of Levi's ear. “Don't get used to what?” He was scared of the answer, but had to ask anyway.

“Nothing outside of this room changes. If you ever, and I mean _ever_ , call me by name I'll have you scrubbing the entire courtyard by hand until I consider it clean enough to eat off. Got it?”

Eren knew this was no idle threat, but a promise. He swallowed nervously at the thought of punishment but, at the same time, hardened against Levi's back as he imagined Levi standing over him, ordering him on his hands and knees. Levi felt it and turned to look at Eren incredulously, one eyebrow raised. “You _are_ a kinky fuck, aren't you?” With a long-suffering sigh, he pulled out of Eren's grasp and stood, holding one hand out for Eren to take.

Both men stepped out of the tub and Levi cocked his head slightly in thought. “Face the wall, spread your legs, and brace yourself.”

Unsure of what was about to happen, Eren did as he was told, putting his palms flat on the wall for support. He would have liked to have said that he wasn't painfully hard at the orders, that he wasn't anticipating whatever Levi was going to do to him, that he didn't want to be fucked right into the wall until even his titan-healing powers couldn't fix him right away. He was so tense that when Levi smoothed a hand down his back, Eren nearly jumped out of his skin.

Levi chuckled at his reaction. “Relax. I'm not as young as you are so this will be different.” The man pressed against Eren's back, hands kneading his butt. Eren arched into the sensation, nearly missing Levi's question. When he didn't answer immediately, a sharp bite was laid into his shoulder, then soothed by soft licks. “I asked if you trusted me.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy, Eren.” Levi's voice turned seductively soft and Eren moaned at the sound. “Good boys get rewarded, right?”

“Y- yes, sir.” Oh, god, he was going to come just from this. The teen was painfully hard and arched back against Levi. “Please, sir...”

Another chuckle. “What do you want?”

“I-” he swallowed thickly, “I want you to touch me. I want you to do whatever you want to me. I want to make you feel good. Sir.”

“That's good, Jaeger. You're definitely earning your reward. Now spread more. Let me see how much you want this.”

Eren felt the weight of Levi leave his back as the man stepped away. He wanted to follow him, but he had his orders. Spreading his legs further, he bent more and arched his back to, in all honestly, present himself.

“Good boy. Now don't move. Tell me when you get close to coming.” Breathing deeply, Eren tried not to come from just hearing Levi's voice in that seductive tone. He jumped when a hand came into contact with his ass in a quick smack. “What do you say when I tell you something?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now shut up and stay still.”

“Yes, sir.”

Levi huffed once and then stepped back. Eren could feel eyes on his body, their heavy weight almost a physical caress. Hands massaged his ass, kneading the flesh, spreading it apart. Something warm and wet touched the hole and a low moan escaped as his head dropped. The warm, wet something prodded at the tender flesh and Eren just couldn't believe that Levi would do something like that. There was no way the man would...

His thoughts faltered as he caught sight of a pair of knees on the floor between his feet. Levi _was_ doing it. Letting out a shuddering moan as Levi's tongue poked and licked at his entrance, Eren pushed back slightly into the sensation. Levi hummed and the vibration brought an answering groan from Eren. “God, Levi, yes!”

One of Levi's hands snaked up to wrap around Eren's hardness and he had to make a concentrated effort to not thrust into the tight grip. He couldn't help a tiny rocking movement, though, and Levi didn't punish him for it. If anything, it seemed to spur the older man on as he drove his tongue inside the loose hole. Eren wailed Levi's name as his knees almost buckled with the sensation. “Levi... Levi, I'm so close, I'm gonna....”

With a firm grasp on his hips, Levi turned Eren around and took him in his mouth, swallowing the whole thing and burying his nose in the small patch of pubic hair. As Levi's tongue worked against the hardness their eyes met and Eren came so hard he thought he would die. If not for the wall behind him and Levi's hands at his hips, he would have collapsed to the floor in a boneless heap.

Levi took it all in his mouth, only standing again when Eren was emptied. One strong hand twisted in his hair and Eren was dragged down to lock his mouth with Levi's. His eyes widened as his own release was forced into his mouth, but the warning grip on his head told him that he better take it and swallow every bit of it.

When he did, Levi's grip loosened and the kiss turned tender. Not caring where the man's mouth had been, Eren nearly swooned at the attentions paid to him. When they broke apart, he gulped air to try and catch his breath, eyes closed. Never had he imagined that he would be here like this, with Levi.

“Did you enjoy that?” The familiar deep voice made Eren open his eyes once more and focus on the disheveled man before him. He couldn't find the right words to answer, so he nodded wordlessly. “You know, you don't taste half bad.”

If he hadn't just orgasmed, that would have done it. Levi must have seen that on his face because Eren was gifted with another tiny smile. “You better not get hard again. You're on your own if you do.”

“Yes, sir.” Eren reached to pull Levi in for another kiss when a thought struck him. “Levi, you didn't-”

“No. I told you, I can't keep up up with a brat your age.”

**-x-x-x-**

Levi looked up at Eren and smirked slightly. “You missed some.” Pulling Eren down, Levi licked the corner of the teen's lips to get a tiny bit of cum that had escaped their kiss. He had to admit to himself that his own actions went above and beyond what he had planned on doing. The brat had done a thorough job cleaning himself or else Levi would have never even considered tasting the abused asshole. Originally he had started doing it just to get the brat off so they could go about their day, but he had enjoyed doing it and seeing Eren's reactions more than he had thought possible.

When Eren had said he was about to come, Levi had taken him in his mouth without a second thought. Swallowing the release had crossed his mind as it filled his mouth, but he wanted to see exactly how far this kinky streak of Eren's actually went. The brat had taken it all without a single complaint and Levi was pleased to see it.

He felt the stirrings of his own libido again, but ignored it. He had come twice since the night before and that was more than he usually allowed himself in a month. Not to mention all the masturbating he had been doing to thoughts of Eren begging him to do things .

Eren being submissive was certainly a surprise, but Levi was far from complaining. He had always had a dominant streak and, judging from how Eren seemed to be loving every second of Levi telling him what to do and fucking him like a whore, Eren was more than willing to indulge in their own private perversions.

Exploring what was and wasn't okay would have to wait, though, since the day was calling. He grabbed two towels, throwing one to Eren. “Dry off and get dressed. We need to speak before leaving.”

Roughly toweling off any remaining moisture and scrubbing his hair, Levi tossed the towel in the basket with all the other used linens and went into the other room, only to return quickly with the soiled bedclothes. Levi then took the time to put on pants before seeing to new sheets and blankets. By the time Eren emerged from the bathing room, the sheets were put on the bed with military, or rather _Levi_ , precision and all that was left was the blanket. Without a word, Eren stood on the opposite side of the bed and arranged it to Levi's exacting specifications. Two pillows in fresh cases were the last thing to go on and Levi heaved a sigh of contentment. A clean room was more relaxing to him than anything else. There was no excuse to be filthy when they had the ability to be clean. It only required a little effort. It was a true shame that he had to literally pound that lesson into each new set of cadet's heads by force.

“Levi...” Eren's voice stopped him as he went to retrieve a shirt from the dresser.

“What?”

“Are you... does your back hurt?” At the strange question, Levi rolled his shoulders and back. There wasn't any pain, but certain areas stung a bit when the skin pulled. Realizing what had happened, Levi turned back to the boy.

Eren looked nervous but Levi decided to give him a break. The titan shifter wasn't fully aware of his strength yet. “You marked me up, didn't you?”

He nodded, looking at the floor. “On both sides. I... There's long scratches on both sides.”

“Ah.” Levi slowly walked forward, stopping when he was toe-to-toe with Eren. He wasn't upset about the scratches, but he needed to make sure that the boy didn't do anything more than that. Even Humanity's Strongest could be broken by a shifter who lost control of himself. “I don't mind. It makes me glad that you enjoyed yourself enough to lose control and do that when you knew I wouldn't be pleased. However,” he continued, cutting off whatever Eren was about to say, “You need to be aware of your strength and abilities at all times. You're forgiven this one time, but make sure you contain yourself next time.”

Eren's eyes shot to his. “There's going to be a next time?”

Levi smirked. He knew that would be the part Eren latched on to.”If you do well in training and your chores, then yes, you will be _rewarded_ appropriately. But first, we need to lay down some ground rules.”

Levi sat behind his desk, Eren taking the chair on the other side. “When we are alone, you may call me Levi. Around anyone else or in public places you are to refer to me as your superior. Any breaking of this will result in punishment. Understood?”

“Yes, sir, but... what kind of punishment?”

Levi lifted a brow. “It depends of the infraction.” At the boy's nod, he continued. “You will follow every order you are given just as the rest of your squad does. I will give you no special treatment because of this and you will not expect any. Conversely, I will not be any harder on you just because I know you like it when I tell you what to do.”

Another nod.

“This will remain private. If, for some reason, it affects your titan-powers, we will be forced to let Hanji and Erwin know of the situation. Other than that, nobody is to know. Not Mikasa, not Armin, not a single other soul. If I find out you have told anyone without my express permission this will end immediately and I will forget anything that may have had happened up until that point. Everything will revert back to what it was and nothing will ever happen between us again. Have I made myself perfectly clear?”

Eren nodded once more.

“Good. And we will always meet in this room. This one has a private bath and, frankly, the dungeons are disgusting.”

Eren huffed a small laugh. “I can agree with that. It was nice to see the sun this morning, too.”

“Well,” Levi said, throwing his feet up on the desk, “What we do need to figure out is what we are and aren't allowed to do to each other. What we like and don't like.” Eren made a face and Levi pointed at him. “If we fucked like normal people this wouldn't be a conversation we would need to have, but you're a kinky fuck and I want to be the one to treat you like that. We're already damaged enough as it is and this arrangement should help us feel better, not worse.”

“I think...” Eren sighed as he tried to articulate his thoughts. “I think I'd like to keep doing things the way we are. Last night was amazing. I would prefer if you didn't break skin, just in case I transform on accident, but other than that you can do what you want with me. Bite me, whip me, tie me up, choke me... I really, really liked that, by the way,” he said softly, blushing to the tips of his ears. “But I also liked this morning when it was soft and slow. Regardless, any marks you put on me will heal within an hour or two, so I'm not worried about that in the slightest.”

Levi felt his libido amp up at the casual discussion and only made a token effort to tamp it down. He had another idea, but this conversation had to come first. “So you want me to dominate you?” At the confused look, he explained further. “Dominating means that I am in charge. I decide how fast or slow, I decide what we do and don't do, I decide when, or even _if_ you come. That sounds good to you?”

The slight blush had turned fully red by this point and Eren nodded. “Anything else, Levi?”

“Yes.” He waited until Eren looked back up and gave him the most serious look possible. “I don't share. If I take someone into my bed, I fully expect that mine is the only bed they will be sharing. While we are doing this, you will not, under any circumstances, take another lover in any way, shape, or form. I will do the same. If either of us sleeps with someone else, this is over. Immediately. No exceptions, no second chances.”

“Yes.” Eren agreed to that instantly, without any hesitation. That surprised Levi a little. He had figured that there was at least one or two fellow cadets he found attractive or had messed around with before. Regardless, the moment he had come to Levi's room, all of those potential pairings had gone out the window.

“Good. Now, do you have any questions or rules you might like to discuss?”

“Just a question. Don't get me wrong, I love how you feel inside me, filling me up and stretching me out. I was just wondering... do you think I might be able to be on top of you sometime?”

That got Levi's attention. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly looked Eren up and down as he thought. He had never been taken like that by any of his past male lovers, and there had been that one female lover that had mentioned using a toy like that, but he had turned it down immediately. He didn't want to flat-out deny it and lose the amazing (yes, he could admit it to himself internally) sex he had had last night, but he also didn't want to get any hopes up that would go unfulfilled. “Maybe. I'm not saying yes, but it's not a definite no, either. We'll have to play it by ear when it comes to that. Hypothetically, if it does happen, it will be similar to this morning's events rather than last night's. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

Levi glanced at he position of the sun and pulled a stack of paperwork to the center of his desk. “You want me to dominate you? If you're sure about that, come here.” Not looking at the teen, he listened as he came around the desk. Moving his chair back, Levi indicated the space underneath the desk. “Get in. Make yourself comfortable. I'm expecting someone and you shouldn't be here.”

“Um, Levi?”

“Mm?” Here came the denial. He wouldn't get under there just because-

“Would it be alright if I brought a pillow?” At Levi's nod, Eren went to the bed and picked up a pillow, moving the other to the center so it wasn't readily apparent that one was missing. He crawled into the little hole and cushioned himself against the hard wood. When Levi moved his chair back to the normal position, Eren was nearly invisible. He counted himself lucky that from the front of the desk the boy would be unable to be seen. The desk had certainly been an investment, but having the solid wood go straight to the floor was definitely a plus in this circumstance.

Levi felt a small tap on his knee. “Yes?”

“How long should I stay down here?”

“As long as I tell you to.”

A moment of silence elapsed before Eren spoke again. “Okay. Can 'Sina' be the word I say when things get to be too much or something isn't right?”

“Sure.” There was a knock on the door, right on schedule. “Now keep quiet. Nobody should know you're down there.” Adjusting his position slightly, Levi called for the person to enter.

Hanji swept into the room like a hurricane. “Leeeeviiiiii!”

“What the fuck, four-eyes? It's too early for that shit.”

“So, you need to sign off on these papers so I can get them to Erwin.” The scientist threw a stack of paper on the desk and flopped down in the chair opposite him. “I guess the MP wants more accounts of what happened and each one has to be signed off by a few of us before Erwin can hand them over.”

“More political bullshit.”

“Yeah.” Making herself comfortable, Hanji relaxed into the chair. Levi studiously ignored her as he went over the reports from the week he was in the capitol. When she showed no signs of leaving, he just stared at her silently. After a moment she caught on. “What?”

“Are you just going to sit on your ass all day in my office? Don't you have shit to do?” Hands touched his calves and Levi barely concealed his surprise at the sensation. He had almost forgotten Eren was down there. Hanji's annoying tendencies had a habit of driving everything else from his mind. The gentle pressure of callused hands had him relaxing, as opposed to the tense mess he normally was when Hanji was around. The teen pushed his legs apart and Levi, having an idea of where this was going, scooted his chair further under the desk to hide his groin.

Hanji shrugged at his question. “Nothing that can't wait.”

“Then go wait somewhere else. I have to catch up on all this before I get to that.”

“Besides, I want to check your knee.”

There was no way he was moving out from this desk. Strong fingers were slowly working their way up his thighs and he was going to let Eren go as far as he felt comfortable without interruption. “My knee is fine. I took care of it correctly and it healed back to normal. It's just like nothing happened.”

She sighed and threw a leg over the arm of her chair. Levi sighed, as well, both expressing his irritation with Hanji and suppressing the noise he wanted to make as Eren traced the shape of him through his pants. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he glared at her. “What do you actually want, Hanji?”

“You're so smart, Levi, seeing through my brilliant farce.”

“Spit it out.”

“I want your okay to do more involved experiments with Eren.”

The fingers that had unhooked one button on his pants froze, and Levi discreetly lowered one hand to touch Eren's. The hand squeezed his once and resumed its mission to undo the rest of the buttons. “What do you want with him?”

“I wrote a proposal for you. It's on top of the reports for Erwin.”

“Then I'll read it when I get to it. I have other things to do before then.” Eren had managed to undo his pants all the way and reached inside to pull his hardness out of the confining cloth. He hissed and shut his eyes.

Of course Hanji noticed. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine. It's just too early for this shit.” A hand stroked him a few times and then something warm and wet engulfed the head and Levi had to actually bite his tongue to keep from groaning out loud. “I think I'm starting to get a headache. If none of this shit means life or death in the next thirty seconds, it can wait until later.”

“Okay. If you see Eren, tell him I'm looking for him.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Levi watched as Hanji left the room and waited for a moment before leaning all the way back to look down at his lap. Green eyes met his as the the brunet's lips stretched around his erection. Levi watched as he disappeared into the teen's mouth only to feel the glorious suction as he pulled back.

“You couldn't wait until she was gone, could you?” The corner of Eren's mouth curled up a bit as his eyebrows quirked mischievously. Levi threaded his fingers through the messy mop of brown hair and guided him into a smooth rhythm. “You want this dick? Then take it and swallow everything.”

His head fell back as Eren went deeper and deeper down until his throat convulsed around Levi's hardness. “Fuck, Eren... just like that.”

The teen certainly learned quickly. He repeated the movement over and over, nearly choking himself with the thickness jammed deeply, until Levi's fingers tightened in his hair, holding Eren still as he came. Tears fell as he gagged around the thick fluid pouring down his throat but, even when Levi let go of his hair, Eren gripped his hips and kept him as deep as possible, swallowing to wring every drop out.

Only when the feeling became too much did Levi pull him off. Eren took a few deep breaths and Levi had to admire the picture he made. His hair was even messier than usual, his eyes watery from lack of air, and his face flushed from the effort of taking Levi's full length. His lips were wet and swollen and oh-so-inviting. Not caring that he had just taken a load of semen, Levi pushed his chair back and pulled Eren up to straddle his lap.

Unsurprisingly, the teen was rock hard. Levi brought the shifter's face down to his level and took possession. With a quick dexterity, Levi unhooked his pants and pulled Eren's hardness out to pump it with one hand. His other hand ran up the boy's side to tangle in his hair and hold him still while Levi ravaged his mouth. Faster than he thought possible, especially given the amount of times he had come already, Eren shuddered and released into Levi's hand.

“Levi...”

“You're going to kill me, brat.”

Green eyes sparkled as he grinned. “But it'll be fun while it happens.”

Levi glared at him as they each tucked themselves back in their pants. “I'm going to spank the shit out of you if you keep that up.”

“Promises, promises.” Eren winked and Levi rolled his eyes. “Am I done under the desk? I'm starting to get hungry and Hanji will probably be looking for me.”

“Yeah.” Eren made sure he was presentable and excused himself with a quick peck to Levi's lips. The teen carefully cracked open the door and looked both ways before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Levi collapsed back into his chair and shut his eyes. If what had happened in the past day was only a taste of what he was in for with Eren, he was going to have a heart attack within a week. The kid was a walking hard-on.

Not only that, but once you got past the hotheaded exterior, Eren was very well-spoken. Their conversation before Hanji had burst in had surprised Levi almost as much as finding out that Eren was attracted to him in the first place. Everything else aside, it had certainly been an interesting time in his rooms.

Regardless of what had happened... Levi looked at his desk and, pushing all thoughts of anything else aside, got started on the mounds of paperwork. He had more of a reason to get through it than before. The more he finished now, the less he would have this evening. After all, training a wayward teen was a much better use of his time than poring over progress reports.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://doodlesbyday.tumblr.com). It's filled with SnK, DMMd, NSP/GG, fangirling and yaoi. Mostly NSFW. I regret nothing.


End file.
